Thorn of A Rose
by nutmeig
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Rosalie shows up at Bella's to uphold Volturi law


**Disclaimer**; SM owns, I'm just playing.

**Thorn of A Rose**

Six days and 8 hours since _he_ left me. Six days and eight hours since I've had nothing to live for. I've been laying in my bed since I was carried out of the woods.

Staring, just staring at my ceiling. The textured ceiling, occasionally playing tricks on my mind. Images appear. Sometimes when the light hits the room just right it looks like spikes hanging precariously. When that happens I hope that they will fall, ending my suffering.

They don't.

Cold wind brushes into my room. Is my window open? Unlocked yes, but I haven't felt the cold or anything really for... six days, eight hours and seven minutes.

Without thinking I shift my eyes. There standing by the window is a form I never imagined would enter my house let along my room.

Beautiful blond hair, perfectly manicured nails… Rosalie.

Her amber eyes piercing me with her distaste. There would be only one reason why Rosalie would ever bother to come here, to my room, after my whole world has been destroyed.

Rosalie Hale has come to end this. To end my suffering in this world. Finally.

I shifted my eyes back to the ceiling.

"hump… Not even a 'hello'?" Rosalie superior voice called to me.

_Should I look at her? No. There's no point, I'm too tired_. I thought to myself. "Thank you." My voice was horse and scratchy from lack to use. The last time I said anything was when I was crying and yelling for… for _him_.

"What? For what?" Rosalie sounded confused. Why would she be confused? Didn't she know that out of all of _them_ who were capable of doing this I would want her to do it?

I found the energy to look at her. She is so beautiful. So strong, smart and graceful. Everything that I couldn't be. Everything that I will never be.

I wish she could read my mind so I didn't have to try to muster up the energy to tell her why. Why did I tell her 'thank you'? Because Rosalie is loyal. Loyal and fiercely protective of her family. There was no way she would leave a lose end like me laying around. I know the family secret and that only means one thing for me. Death.

But why am I thankful to Rosalie? She won't drag this out. There won't even be blood splattered on the walls. She probably has a syringe of poison ready to go or maybe even a few illegal pills for me to overdose on.

No link back to them. Just crazy, depressed Bella Swan, suicide by overdose.

I swallowed thickly, "For ending this."

She approached and sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes turned to sorrow as she looked at me.

"This life isn't all shopping and beauty. It's hard. We live in the shadows, never able to make attachments with others outside our kind. Frozen in the mind frame we stared this half-life in. He should have thought of that. He should have known that this is what I would have to do."

Rosalie trailed off, I furrowed my eyebrows at her in confusion. _What is she talking about?_ She gazed at me and tenderly moved my hair out of my face.

"I've never done this. It isn't my place really, Edward should be here." I closed my eyes tightly and a single hot tear ran down my face. "He should be the one to do this. It was wrong of him to leave you like this. You know too much and he is far too stubborn to listen to reason.

"I hope you don't hate me for this. I know I was never welcoming to you. I was blinded by my jealousy."

"Why?" curiosity had found the strength to ask.

"Beyond the fact that you were able to get the attentions of the one man in this world I've never been able to get. I was jealous because of your human life. I have wished so many times to trade places with you. To have your human life that you so desperately threw away." As she said this she continued to caress my greasy, limp hair.

Threw away? I didn't think that's what I had been doing. I thought I was gaining the love of my life in exchange. I thought that I was going to live forever with him. Was it a waste to be so gullible? Should I have seen through the song and dance?

No. I was happy. They say ignorance is bliss, and I was happy in my ignorance. I can't begrudge Rosalie for righting a wrong. I knew that this is what would happen eventually. I was to die one way or another. I just thought it would be the other.

"I don't hate you."

"You say that now." She said softly.

I nodded my head, letting her know without words that it was okay. That I understood what she had to do and why. I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

Cold fingers touched my neck and then a sharp pain. I opened my eyes. _I didn't expect this. Why is she doing it like this_?

I took in a startled gasp. Rosalie lifted her head and looked at me, her eyes still yellow. "Wh…What?"

Effortlessly Rosalie picked me up bridal style, "Emmett is waiting for us."

"I don't… understand." Hot, pulsing pain making my words strained.

"Did you think I was going to kill you, Bella?"

"Yes… I am….nothing." cold air was surrounding me but doing nothing for the fire that was spreading through my torso.

"You are everything to my brother. Edward needs you. He's too set in his ways to let himself be happy so I'm letting him." Rosalie said as she placed me in a car. Laying there I tried to comprehend the words through the pain.

"He…wants me?" surprised at the revelation.

Emmett leaned around from the driver's seat and boisterously exclaimed, "Baby sister, welcome to the family."

**AN:** this is what I think Rose would have done. For a group of vampires that seemed so grateful to the Volturi for their laws they sure didn't abide by them. This makes more sense for Rose's character. Considering they all could have died if the Volturi found out about them letting Bella live I think Rose would have killed her or tuned her.


End file.
